


Reading for Pleasure

by IambicKentameter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Librarian AU, M/M, Otabek tries to get Yuri's attention, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: The hot guy is back for the seventh day in a row, and he keeps checking out Yuri's favorite book series. Mila convinces Yuri to check it out.





	Reading for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redbullpixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbullpixie/gifts).



“He’s back.” Mila whispered, tapping Yuri’s shoulder to grab his attention.

“Who’s back?” Yuri didn’t look away from his previous task of reshelving the mystery section. 

“That hot Kazakh guy.”

“He’s back  _ again?! _ ” Yuri spun on his heel, nearly dropping the book in his hand. “But he checked out book six yesterday! That should have taken him at least seven hours to read.”

Mila shrugged. “You can talk to him if you want. He’s sitting by fine arts section.”

Yuri did drop the book that time. 

However, when he finally did peek over the shelves of the fine arts section and catch sight of the older man, sitting in one of the plush seats and flipping one of the last pages of the sixth book,  _ Sound of Sorrow. _

Ha. So he hadn’t finished it yet. Yuri smirked.

That smirk was very shortly wiped clean off his face when a harsh shove knocked him out of his hiding spot and into the ottoman in front of the hot Kazakh guy.

The man looked up passively, blinking at him.

“Uh.” Yuri looked back to his previous spot, where  _ fucking Mila _ was waving at him and grinning like the cat that shoved the poor blond canary. “I’m sorry sir, I-”

The man shrugged. “No problem. You don’t need to be sorry.”

“Uhm, then… would you like to check out the next book?” 

The man nodded stoically.

“I’ll go find it for you.” Yuri stood, brushed himself off, and found escape in the stacks once more.

“You’re being uncharacteristically helpful to patrons.” Mila smirked, blocking off one of his escape routes.

“Could you be a little less meddlesome and a little more helpful?” Yuri brushed past her to find book 7,  _ Fires of Fairmount _ , and for good measure, pulled the 8th book too,  _ Trials of Tarsus. _

When he got to the checkout counter, the guy was already waiting for him.

“I, uh, picked up the 8th book for you as well.” Yuri said casually. “Thought you could use it so you don’t have to come here every day to get the next one.” He scanned both the barcodes and held out his hand for the man’s library card. “You’ve checked out this entire series in a span of 7 days. Are you alright?”

The guy chuckled. “I guess I have some coming clean to do.”

Yuri said nothing, only grimaced at him, narrowing his eyes to mask his confusion.

“I noticed you reading one of these books a few weeks ago, when you were behind the counter.” The guy couldn’t make eye contact with Yuri, only blushed and looked down at his hands. “So I started checking them out when you were on shift, hoping you’d notice me.”

“Well I didn’t.”

“Until today.”

“Today was different. Today there was a meddlesome she-witch working in your favor.” Yuri swiped his card and handed over the books. “If you want to get my attention, try asking me out directly.”

The smallest hint of a grin appeared on the other man’s face. “Alright. I’m Otabek Altin. I’d like to get coffee with you.”

“You can get dinner with me after my shift.” Yuri countered. “We’ll talk about these books you’ve been reading for me.”


End file.
